


Out of the Closet

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [22]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: When Sherlock picks out Joans outfits, what does he find in her closets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> validatedstandby asked:Joan + Sherlock + how he sometimes wakes her up 
> 
> with an outfit picked out for her already. What exactly does he find in 
> 
> her dressers and closet lol  
> (Not exactly an AU, but Okay)

"Watson, wake up" Sherlock whisper shouted at Joan, who just rolled   
over and muttered something along the lines of "go away or I will kill   
you".

Sherlock sighed, “I found some rather interesting things while choosing   
your outfit for today" he said loudly “Some old photos, what seems to   
be a mobile charger, and is that a Vib-"

"GET OUT SHERLOCK" shouted Joan as she chucked a pillow at his head.


End file.
